1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and particularly to a display apparatus which can call viewers' visual attention by projecting commercial images, background images or the like on the surface of a wall, ceiling or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fundamentally speaking, a display apparatus is an apparatus for sending a message or the like to people by stimulating their curiosity. From this point of view, it could not have been said that a mere printed paper, a plane billboard and the like function efficiently.
As a display apparatus which supplies such deficient points as described above, the one which intends to stimulate people's vision by the use of moving images, the one which utilizes such stimulation caused by a combination of moving images and sounds, and further the one which is constructed in such that moving images are used, besides such images are once produced and then extinguished, thus such actions are repeated, whereby it calls viewer's attention have been known.
There was, however, such a problem in that all the display apparatuses as described above and which have been known heretofore were used in an atmosphere in which sufficient brightness is kept, thus such display apparatuses could not attain their efficient functions as the one for using in the nighttime where there is no illumination.
On the other hand, as a display apparatus which has eliminated the problem as described above, the one which utilizes a neon sign in darkness of the nighttime has been employed. However, it is impossible to express images of small characters, illustrations and the like by the use of neon sign, so that there was such a problem in that the above described display apparatus utilizing neon sign was not satisfied also as media for advertisement and publicity for effectively communicating sponsor's intention.
Furthermore, there has been no suitable display apparatus which can be used in a narrow space, more specifically a dark room. Moreover, there was such a problem in that such type of a display apparatus which participates in not only achievement of functions in advertisement and publicity, but also creation of a distinctive indoor atmosphere has never been proposed heretofore.